TALKING TO MOM
by LeE-81881
Summary: Harm's mother comes to town...
1. Chapter 1

TALKING TO MOM   
  
Author: LeE  
  
Classification: Romance/ a little humor  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
JAG HQ  
Friday, May 10 2002  
1100 EST  
  
The bullpen was busy as it always was right before the lunch hour. Harm had been sitting in his office all morning, trying to figure out what to buy his mother for Sunday. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Enter"  
  
"Hey Harm"  
  
"Hi Mac" he greeted her half-heartedly as she walked in and sat on a chair across from him.   
  
"Harm? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Maaccc..." he whined. "Mom will be here tomorrow and I have no clue what to get for her"  
  
"You're mom is coming this weekend?" she asked a little surprised.   
  
"Well, it was a last minute thing. Frank is out of the country for the week, so she arranged a meeting with one of her art contacts from DC. She'll meet with him tomorrow afternoon and then she'll be with me the rest of the day and, of course, on Sunday"  
  
"That's wonderful Harm," she said excitedly, and she really was happy for him. However, the wave of regret that ran across her features was not lost to him. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of her own mother. 'How could someone bear to hurt you that much, Sarah?' he thought to himself as he watched her fidget nervously.  
  
"It is, Mac. I'm happy she'll be here this year. I haven't spent Mother's Day with her in a long time. Hey, do you think you could help me out this afternoon? You know, shopping?"  
  
"Sure Harm. I'd love to, and well, I hope you enjoy the weekend with your mom. Say hi to her for me all right?"  
  
"What? You don't want to see her? Mac, she'll kill me if she doesn't get to see you. God knows I drive her crazy talking about you and..." he stopped when he realized the words that were actually leaving his mouth and grinned sheepishly at her.   
  
Mac blushed slightly. "Well, flyboy. I'd love to say hi to your mom in person. I mean, I've only met her once, and well..."  
  
"Well, I'd love to say hi to you in person too, Mac!"   
  
Harm jerked his head up as the familiar voice invaded his ears. "MOM!!" he exclaimed as he stood up rapidly and closed the distance between them, enveloping Trish in a huge bear hug. Soon, her feet were no longer on the ground and she laughed heartily at her son's antics.  
  
"Harmon Rabb, Jr. put me down this instant" she said in her best "mom" tone. Her laughter gave her away, and Harm swirled her around a little before setting her back on her feet.   
  
"Mom, I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow?" He said as he gave her a big kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Yeah, well. You know, I figured it'd be nice to surprise you" She answered and patted his cheek.   
  
"But mom, I'm the one who's supposed to surprise you!! It's Mother's Day!"  
  
"Oh, darling. I haven't forgotten it's Mother's Day. Do you think I'd ever forget giving birth to YOU???!!" she laughed as she said this and looked over at Mac, who was trying hard to suppress her laughter. Harm simply groaned as he realized what he was in for. 'Please, mom. Don't start' he thought.   
  
Trish rolled her eyes as she heard Harm groan his disapproval of her comment. She ignored him and walked straight towards Mac, and surprised both Harm and Mac, when she gave Mac a warm hug.   
  
"How are you, Mac?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Burnett. How was your flight?"  
  
"Oh, please. The flight was absolutely horrendous, and you young lady, need to start calling me Trish....or Mom!" she said with a mischievous grin and turned to wink at Harm, who was red-faced and shrinking of embarrassment.   
  
"Oh, lighten up Son. There's lots more where that one came from" she said and laughed.   
  
"Uh, mom. Do you want me to take you to lunch or something?" 'I have to get out of here while I still have some pride left' he thought as he nervously shifted his weight from one leg to another.   
  
"Well, actually, since I'm sure you haven't bought me a gift yet, I'll give you this afternoon to get your shopping done" she said happily and gave Harm a smile.   
  
"Mom, you sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself. You weren't supposed to know that"  
  
"Harmon, you're my flesh and bone. When will you learn that I can see right through you? It's this thing we women do, right Mac?" she said as she looked over at Mac, who was amused, to say the least, at the interaction between the pair in front of her.   
  
Mac simply nodded, not knowing what to say to make this particular comment easier for Harm to digest.   
  
"Well, I guess you two better get going on that last minute shopping" she looked at Mac with a knowing look. "He did ask you to help him, didn't he?"  
  
"Uh, yeah"  
  
Trish smiled. 'God, do I have work to do' she thought. 'These two are as blind as they come.'  
  
"Well, don't let me keep you. I have the car waiting for me outside. When you're done shopping and hiding the gift in that enormous apartment of yours, let me know and we'll have dinner, all right?"  
  
Harm's eyes widened. He had made plans with Mac for a pizza and a movie that night. Mac quickly looked at him and conveyed her understanding with her eyes. Trish, being the good instinctive mother that she is, didn't miss the look between then. Knowing her son, and remembering all the things he'd told her about Mac, she caught on quickly.  
  
"I'm sure the three of us will have a wonderful time. Do you want me to pick out a movie on my way over there?" she asked, her tone casual, as if it were every day that they did this.   
  
"Uh, well....Mom?"  
  
"Harmon, there you go again. Whatever happened to those public speaking courses you took at the Academy? I think I might need a written confirmation from the Admiral to convince myself you're actually a lawyer here. Does this happen often Mac?"  
  
"Uh, well...you see..."  
  
'Great, now I *know* what their problem is. Amazing!' Trish thought as she witnessed similar behavior from both of them. She decided to cut them some slack and continued on.  
  
"Well, I'll take that as an 'it only happens outside the courtroom' type of reply"  
  
"Well, you see mom, it's just that you caught me off guard because Mac and I had..."  
  
"I know, I know, you had plans together tonight. If you want to be alone..." she said with a light tone and a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh, no, Mrs. Burn...I mean, Trish. I'd love for you to join us. I'm sure you have enough stories about Harm to last us all night"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do" she said and smiled at Mac. 'Finally, she's catching on' Trish thought, and for the first time she saw Mac smile fully at her. 'Wow what a beautiful smile. No wonder she has Harm wrapped around her finger'  
  
Harm chose that moment to look at Mac and saw the same thing his mother had seen. That full sincere smile she offered was one of the most precious gifts he thanked God for every day. 'Wow, no wonder she has me wrapped around her finger' Harm thought and shared a knowing smile with his mother, whom he knew, was thinking the same thing.  
  
Mac didn't catch the look between the two. She simply answered Trish's comment with a nod and another smile.  
  
"Uh, Harm. I need to get some things from my office before we leave. Did you get everything squared away with the Admiral?"  
  
"Yeah, we have the afternoon off. Go get your stuff, I'll meet you in you office in 10"  
  
"All right." She turned towards Trish. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Trish"  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, dear" she said and smiled.  
  
Mac nodded towards Harm and walked outside, only to be confronted with the 20 questions from Harriet.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what, Harriet?"  
  
"Did you two get along?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mac answered innocently  
  
"Oh, come on, you know what I'm talking about. You and the Commander's mother"  
  
Mac smiled. "Is there another bet going on that Harm and I should know about?"  
  
Harriet looked dumbfounded. "Uh, no ma'am. Well, not that I know of...I just wanted to..."  
  
"Relax, Harriet. As a matter of fact, we do get along great. She loves to tease Harm as much as I do" she said and laughed.  
  
"Well, that's great ma'am. You see, I'm having a picnic on Sunday; since Bud isn't here I didn't want to spend the day alone. I've already asked the Commander's mother to join us, and she said yes. I was hoping you could come too"  
  
"I'd love to, Harriet. Is it for the whole office or just us?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I invited everyone from the office that I consider friends" Harriet said, turning and fixing her eyes on Lt. Witch, who was just passing by. Mac followed her gaze and laughed when she realized whom Harriet was talking about.  
  
"Well, I'd say it should be fun then"  
  
"So you'll come?" Harriet said excitedly  
  
"Of course, Harriet. I'll be there early to help you prepare everything" she said and smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me"  
  
"Oh, sure ma'am. See you Sunday"  
  
"See you, Harriet"  
  
With that, Mac retreated to her office and got her things ready. 'Hmm, so I'm spending the rest of the day with Harmon Rabb Jr., alone!!! Oh, what a torture. I hope he doesn't decide to change into civvies. God knows every time I see him in those jeans...' she realized what she was doing and shook her head visibly. 'Things like this will get you admitted Marine' she thought, and went about collecting her things. 


	2. Chapter 2

TALKING TO MOM   
  
Author: LeE  
  
Classification: Romance/ a little humor  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
HARM'S OFFICE  
Same time  
  
"Well?" Harm said with a raised eyebrow looking down at the only woman who could make him feel vulnerable. Well, the only one besides Mac, that is.  
  
"Well, what?" she answered innocently.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom, don't play games with me. I know what you're doing. It won't work"  
  
"Harmon, you need a little help in the faith department, you know that?"  
  
"Mom, listen. Mac and I have been at this for almost six years now. Mac is not like every other woman I've dated, mom. Don't you think if it were as easy as you make it sound we'd be together already?"  
  
"Harm, do you love her?" Trish asked. This time her tone lost all traces of humor.   
  
Harm sank down on his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Mom, I...." He sighed "I didn't know what love was until I realized I was in love with Mac. It took me years to admit it to myself."  
  
"Oh, Harmon. That's the most beautiful thing I've heard you say since....since...well that's just the most wonderful thing I've heard you say about a woman before"   
  
'Yes, I was right. I knew it' Trish thought as she regarded her son.  
  
"Mom, is not that simple. After all the things we've been through, if I just walk up and tell her that I love her, she'll probably kick my six all the way to Greenland"  
  
"Once again, Harm. You need to have faith. You know? I have a feeling she loves you just as much as you love her"  
  
"Oh, mom. I wish you were right. But I've messed up with her so many times that I don't know if she would give me another chance. God knows I don't deserve it" he snickered.  
  
"Wow, Harm. Who are you and what have you done with my cocky, arrogant, self-confident son?" she said and smiled. Walking around his desk, she took his left hand in both of hers.   
  
"Harm, listen to me. You have the most wonderful thing in the world right under your nose. You have found true love. Don't let it slip away"  
  
"I wish I could just do it, mom. It's not that easy"  
  
"Because you're scared" It was a statement, not a question. Harm looked at her with pleading eyes and nodded. Trish smiled and lowered her head.  
  
"Harm, you want to know how I know that?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your father was the same way. I knew what he felt for me, because I knew him well before we started dating. He was just like you. Tons of girlfriends and women after him, but he could never keep one. You know what? I know I was your father's true love, and he was mine. Yeah, Frank is an awesome man, and I do love him. But what your father and I had was...." She took a deep breath and held back the tears that threatened. "Your father and I were soul mates, Harm. It wasn't easy, and we had a lot of obstacles, but love can do wonderful things Harmon"  
  
A tear escaped Harm's eye as he heard her mother's words. She'd never really told him the real story about how she had managed to pin down Harmon Rabb, Sr.   
  
"Mom, I really, really, want to make this work with Mac. I do. But you have to understand, I'm just so afraid to mess it up. I'm afraid I won't be enough for her. Mom, I couldn't live with myself if I made her go through what you went through"  
  
Trish realized at once where all this was coming from. She squared her shoulders and spoke firmly and convincingly.  
  
"Harmon Rabb, Jr. Stop living in the past. It's time to step out of your father's shadow and be who you want to be. He wouldn't want it any other way"  
  
Those words stopped him cold. Was that really the way he had been living all this time? Trying to live his father's life instead of his own?   
  
"Mom, I..."  
  
"Harm, just think about it, all right? Now, what do you say we stop all this deep talk and you take you lovely partner to lunch? If I remember correctly, you compared her appetite to....well, I'm sure she's starving. Now, go"  
  
Harm stood up, hugged his mother and kissed her forehead. "I love you, mom. Thanks for coming"  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well, I expect a nice Mother's Day gift for that pep talk I just gave you, you hear me?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course mom. Let's see what Mac and I can find"  
  
"Each other would be nice" she said and smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Mom, give it a rest for now, will you? I work with those people out there. They actually respect me, you know?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, cut it out" she said and playfully punched his arm as they walked outside his office.   
  
Mac's door was open, and he went straight in.   
  
"Hey Stickboy, you ready to take me to lunch?"  
  
"Of course, Ninja-Girl. We don't want a grouchy Marine, now do we?"  
  
"Very funny, flyboy. Let's go"  
  
HARM'S SUV  
On their way to lunch  
  
  
"So, Mac. You okay with mom having dinner with us tonight?"  
  
She looked over at him and smiled. "Harm, your mother is a lovely woman, and I must admit I like her style"  
  
Harm rolled his eyes. "Could you just answer my question?" he pleaded  
  
"Harm, you're hilarious. Of course I'm okay with it"  
  
"Good"  
  
'Good, huh?' Mac thought as another conversation they'd had a couple weeks before came to mind. Of course, they'd been under his dining room table arguing over who'd be first chair, but still, the memory of his closeness was driving her crazy. 'I should've jumped him then when I had the chance' she thought and laughed at the absurdity of it.  
  
"What's so funny, Mac?"  
  
"Uh, nothing" she said awkwardly, realizing she had been caught daydreaming.  
  
"Maaccc..."  
  
"Must you know everything? Can't you ever be satisfied with a simple answer?"  
  
"I'm a lawyer, remember? I'm not letting you off the hook this time. Now spill it. What were you thinking that was so funny?"  
  
'I can't tell him!!' she thought and quickly searched for an escape route.   
  
"Well, I was thinking of the last time I saw little AJ, and boy how he made me laugh"  
  
"Really?" Harm was still suspicious. "So, how does going to lunch with me remind you of little AJ?"  
  
"Well, it actually reminds me of a three-year-old. Doesn't exactly have to be little AJ..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point" he saw rolling his eyes at her. She just smiled. 'Great'  
  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence they arrived at the restaurant and sat down to enjoy their lunch. They finished eating and were waiting for the check while Mac excused herself to use the ladies room. A few minutes later she returned and was amazed by the sight before her.  
  
Harm was turned to the side and was talking nonsense to a beautiful little baby who was sitting in the table next to them. Mac could barely hear Harm from her position behind him, but she could see his facial expressions from the side. The baby was squirming with laughter in his chair, while the parents talked to each other quietly. The sight warmed her heart and for the millionth time since she'd met Harm, she wondered what he would be like as a father, a father to their children. 'Down Marine. Stop it before you go crazy'  
  
Harm turned around sensing her presence and flashed his 1000-watt smile. Mac felt weak in the knees and quickly sat down.   
  
"Wow, Harm. I never figured you for the 'restaurant-baby-entertainer'"  
  
"Very funny, Marine. I was just trying to make him laugh. He was crying and it was annoying the hell out of me" he finished trying to sound tough.   
  
"Right...." She said and smiled. He simply looked away. Suddenly his facial expressions changed and a seriousness she'd only seen a few times before enveloped him.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"What's wrong Harm?"   
  
"Mac, don't you want a family?"  
  
She was taken aback by his question. He knew she wanted a family. Heck, that's why she had accepted Mic's ring.   
  
"Harm, of course I want a family"  
  
"I want one too" he admitted and lowered his gaze from her eyes to the napkin he was playing with.  
  
"You do?" she whispered.   
  
"I do, Mac. To tell you the truth, at this point in my life, I want a family more than my own career"  
  
She recognized the conversation getting out of hand, and tried to divert him towards some other topic.  
  
"Yeah, Harm. The Admiral will be delirious if you tell him that. All he has to do is get you married and he can get rid of you!!" she said and laughed. Harm didn't. It almost seemed like he hadn't heard a word of what she had said.  
  
"Mac, I'm serious. You know what I meant"  
  
She sighed. "I know Harm. It's just that..well, you caught me off guard, I mean, you never talk about this openly and well...."  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
She gasped. "Harm?"  
  
"Do you think I'd make a good father?"  
  
"Oh, Harm. You'd make a wonderful father, I'm sure of that" she said and covered his hand softly with hers across the table, giving him one of those smiles he loved so much.  
  
He smiled at her as well, and just like that, the hallmark moment was over.   
  
"So, what do you think I should get mom?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Why don't we go to the mall and we'll think of something?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan" he smiled at her and her heart melted.  
  
The check arrived a few seconds later and they were soon on the road towards the mall.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
Three hours later  
  
  
"Whew...I can't believe it took us longer to pay for the gift than it took to actually find it" she said.  
  
"Yep. If I'd known the line would be like that, I would've gotten in line while you looked for the gift"  
  
"Oh, well, it's over now"  
  
"I guess," he answered as he made his way towards her kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. He stopped for a minute and realized how comfortable and acquainted he really was with her apartment, and how she seemed so used to it. 'Wow, I could get used to being like this with her all the time' he thought.   
  
"Hey, Harm. What time do you want me to go to your place?" she yelled from her bedroom, where she was divesting herself of her uniform, and putting on some sweats and a USMC shirt.  
  
"1900 okay?"  
  
"Sure" she said as she walked into the living room, and found him on her couch, his feet up on the table, reading the sports sections on the newspaper. 'Wow, I could get used to being like this with him all the time' she thought.  
  
"Are you comfortable, *dear*?"  
  
He looked up and grinned. "I am, Mac. Thanks for asking!"   
  
"Idiot" she joked. He laughed and got up from the couch to leave.  
  
"I'll see you in a bit Mac" he said as he made his way to the door. She walked up behind him and held the door open for him.  
  
"Drive safe" she said and smiled.  
  
He couldn't help himself. He walked right back into the apartment and hugged her fiercely, lifting her off the floor, just like he had done to his mother hours before.  
  
"Harm!! Put me down, you overgrown child!" she said and laughed. After a few seconds he put her down and smiled at her.   
  
"Thanks for spending the afternoon with me Mac. I'm really glad you helped me shop for my mom's gift. I don't know what I'd do without you"  
  
She was touched by his words, but tried no to get caught up in the moment. 'It doesn't mean anything. He's just grateful for your help. You're his friend, nothing more.'   
  
"You're welcome Harm. I enjoyed shopping too" and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, then"  
  
"Bye Harm"  
  
The door closed behind him. 'Damn it, why can't I just say it?!' he thought. They had been together the whole afternoon, and all he had managed to do was to make her uncomfortable during lunch. Well, yeah, she laughed a lot that afternoon, at him, because he was an idiot, not because he purposely tried to entertain her. He shook his head and started towards his car. He still had to cook. 


	3. Chapter 3

TALKING TO MOM   
  
Author: LeE  
  
Classification: Romance/ a little humor  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
1850 EST  
  
"Mom, can you go and turn the radio on. I want to know how traffic is on the Beltway"  
  
Trish smiled at her son. "Is that a hobby of yours, or do you only do it when you know Mac is coming?"  
  
"Okay, so I get a little worried. You know, if there's an accident or something...well.."  
  
"I know Harm"  
  
Glad his mother let him off the hook for now, he returned to his duties in the kitchen. The radio came on and unconsciously he stopped what he was doing to listen to the traffic report. Trish just smiled and went to sit down over at the couch. 'Yep, she definitely has him pinned down. Never thought I'd see the day.'  
  
Harm listened intently to the report, and after it was over, he walked over and sat next to his mother on the couch. Trish was busy going over his photo collection of Mac.   
  
"Does she know you have all these pictures?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Uh, well, most of them, no. She's never seen that album. It's sort of personal. I brought it out for you to see it. Thank God none of my other girlfriends ever found it. I keep it under my bed"  
  
"Wow, Harm. You put a lot of effort into this"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I've found myself looking through it a lot more in the past two years" he said, and the hurt came through clearly in his voice.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart. I know it's been really hard for you, with her wedding and all that"  
  
"Harder than you think mom. It's been a nightmare. Even after Mic left, it seemed like all we did was fight and misunderstand each other," he said with regret evident in his tone.  
  
"You do want that to change, don't you?"  
  
"I've never wanted anything more in my life" he said sincerely, and draped an arm across his mother's shoulder.   
  
"Well, you better get a move on it, Navy. I'm getting old, and I'd really like to spoil my grandchildren" she said and smiled up at him. Harm just nodded. She was surprised by the seriousness in his face. "Harm?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Mom, I've been thinking about giving you grandkids more than you think"  
  
"Really?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, Mom. I'm not getting any younger. But mom, if it's not with Mac, I won't do it. I won't marry someone else to replace her, let alone have children. She's the only woman I'll ever love. If I can't have her my life is over, mom"  
  
The fear and sadness in his voice tore at his mother's heart. 'I have to do something; this can't go on. My son might be an idiot sometimes, but he deserves to be happy. And damn it, I want grandkids!!' she thought and smiled as she envisioned a plan to help out her son.  
  
The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, with Harm trying unsuccessfully to persuade his mother to put a stop to her story telling of a young Harmon Rabb. Mac couldn't remember a time she had laughed more. Trish was obviously having a blast. After dinner, which Harm had chosen to cook instead of ordering, they sat down on the couch; Mac on the floor in front of Harm.   
  
After the movie was over, Mac decided it was time to rest, and said her goodbyes. She gave Harm a hug, which surprised him a little, but he returned it with the same intensity. Trish walked up to Mac and hugged her 'hopefully-soon-to-be-daughter-in-law' and they said good night.   
  
  
NEXT DAY  
1000 EST  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
After returning from her morning run, which had been a little later in the morning than usual, Mac had some breakfast and prepared a bath for herself. She was sitting in her living room, comfortably spread on the couch, reading a book, when the phone rang.  
  
"Mackenzie"  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"Good morning, Mac. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing great, Trish. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, the person I was scheduled to meet for lunch today had something come up at the last minute and won't be able to make it"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Harm is probably thrilled that he'll get to spend more time with you"  
  
"Actually, I was calling to see if you were free to have lunch with me today"  
  
"Uh, well, sure. I'd love to. What about Harm?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I sent him to run a few errands" she said and chuckled softly. Mac picked up quickly on her intentions and felt warm all over, as she realized this "lunch" with Harm's mother could turn out to be more of an interview than anything else.  
  
"Well, I'd love to have lunch with you, Trish"  
  
"That's great, dear. I'll be over to pick you up at 12:30, how's that sound?"  
  
"That sounds great, Trish. I'll see you then"  
  
"Yes, see you then. Bye Mac"  
  
"Bye Trish"  
  
When Mac hung up the phone she immediately ran to her bedroom. 'What should I wear?' was the first thing she thought about. 'Well, it's not like Harm will be there' she thought as she realized she was being ridiculous. "Just a simple lunch" she said to herself as she inhaled deeply. Two hours later, Mac was dressed and ready to go.   
  
HARM'S SUV  
Same time  
  
"Mom...." He whined into his cell phone.  
  
  
  
"But mom, I wanted to go and surprise Mac for lunch!"  
  
  
  
He groaned. "All right. But only because you're the best mom ever"  
  
  
  
"What? Mom, stop with the double talk. You've been doing it since yesterday"   
  
  
  
"Fine. I hope you have fun on your little date with the art person"  
  
  
  
"All right, bye"  
  
  
1330 EST  
  
"Trish, thank you for having lunch with me today. I was actually trying to figure out what to do today," Mac said as they waited for the check after their meal.  
  
"Oh, dear. No need to thank me. I should be thanking you. After all, you're the one that puts up with my son day in and day out"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm used to him already"  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. You too are really comfortable around each other"  
  
"Yeah, we've been through a lot" Mac said as she sobered up thinking about her partner and the man she loved.  
  
"Mac, I never did thank you for following him to Russia. I don't know much about what happened. But I do watch the news, and I know Russia is not exactly paradise"  
  
"Not even in my wildest dreams would I have left him alone. We're partners and best friends. We take care of each other"  
  
Trish regarded her carefully before she spoke. "Is that all he is to you? Your partner?"  
  
Mac was surprised by the question, but tackled it like a true Marine. "NO" she said firmly, which earned her a smile form Trish.  
  
"I'm sorry Trish. That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that.."  
  
"Sarah, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Most of all, I wish you knew what Harm sees when he looks at you"  
  
"Uh, Trish, I don't think..."  
  
"Sarah, my son loves you, more than his own life"  
  
"Oh, Trish, I love him too. You have no idea. It's just that we've managed to hurt each other so much, and now I don't know if he's even willing to give "us" a chance again and..."  
  
Trish just started laughing, managing to confuse Mac thoroughly. "Oh, Mac. I wish I'd had a tape recorder so you could hear Harm say exactly the same things about you. You two are quite a pair you know?"  
  
Mac felt relieved. Actually, excited was more like it. "Trish, how? How can you be so sure about, you know, about what Harm..."  
  
"Mac, I'm his mother. I've been hearing about you for years, and since the beginning I've been telling him to get his butt in gear and go for it with you. However, having the experience I have with the Rabb male species, I knew that Harm wasn't ready for you yet. He's always loved you Mac. But he has experienced so much loss and pain in his life that it's hard for him to believe in true happiness anymore. The day he started telling me your story, I knew you two were destined to be together. You're so different, but yet so much alike. Only you can make my Harm happy, Sarah. You're the only one he'll let in. Only you"  
  
Mac's tears were falling freely at this point, but she didn't care. She had just been given the most amazing gift in the world. Of course, it wasn't Harm in front of her telling her he loved her. 'At least not yet' she thought to herself and smiled.   
  
"Oh, Trish. There's nothing I want more than to make Harm happy. You have to believe me"  
  
"I do, Sarah. I do. And you have to believe me when I tell you that it's not easy to live with a Rabb. They're stubborn, cocky, arrogant, overconfident at times," she paused and smiled as memories of the true love of her life came to her "But they're also loving, faithful, loyal, honorable, gentle, caring. Please Mac. Don't give up on my son. He needs you and you need him. He's not as strong as he looks. He's actually very vulnerable when it comes to you"  
  
"Do you really think we can be happy together?"  
  
"Oh, Sarah. Let me tell you a little story..."   
  
The next few hours were spent at the park, as Trish related stories about her and Harm Sr. and the struggle to get him to open up to her. Mac recognized herself in the same situations as Trish had been with Harm's father. By the end of their time together, Mac was determined to knock some sense into that stubborn flyboy of hers. Little did she know that Harm was planning on beating her to it.  
  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
That evening  
  
Mac had been thinking about the love of her life ever since she returned from lunch with Trish. She had to do something. Her hypothesis was now a theory. She now had evidence of Harm's love. His own mother had told her. She smiled to herself, 'Now all I have to do is get it out of him' she thought.   
  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
Same time  
  
Harm laughed sarcastically as he thought of his mother. "A lunch with an art contact my ass," he said to himself as many possible scenarios ran through his mind. 'I wonder what mom is up to now.'   
  
Harm sat down and once again looked through the special album of Mac's pictures he had under his bed. His mom had been the only other person to see it besides him. A thought occurred to him. 'Yes, this is what I'll do tonight.'  
  
Harm got everything ready, grabbed his keys and headed out the door towards the woman that would change his life forever.  
  
  
AN: The next chapter of the story will be labeled NC-17, since Harm and Mac will get..umm.. creative..:) So be sure to check the next part under the appropriate labeling... If you do not wish to read the NC-17 version, please e-mail me at lee_81881@yahoo.com and I will gladly e-mail you the R version... Enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4

TALKING TO MOM  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
30 minutes later  
  
The doorbell rang and brought her back from her daydreams. Quickly, she stood up and walked towards the door. Her heart started racing when she looked through the peephole. After a stabilizing deep breath, she opened the door, to reveal Harmon Rabb, Jr., the love of her life. She recovered quickly from the vision in front of her and stood to the side to allow him to enter.   
  
"Hi, Mac"  
  
"Hey, Harm" she answered in a shaky voice once they were inside.  
  
"Uh, I need to talk to you"  
  
"Well, uh...come sit down. What's this about?" she said nervously. She knew she had to talk to him, but curiosity had gotten the best of her; or was it that she had chickened out of her plan? 'Oh, well. Either way, Harmon Rabb Jr. just said he wants to talk. That's a miracle in my book any day no matter what the talk is about.' She smiled as these thoughts flooded her mind.  
  
"Well, Mac, I just wanted to..." he stopped abruptly and drew his hand from his back to reveal what looked to her like a photo album. She looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Go ahead, look at it"  
  
Mac took it in her hands and gasped as she read the words on the first page. "The Love of My Life" it read. As much as she wanted to jump him that instant, her curiosity had already been awakened. She turned the pages one by one. There was a hand written note next to every picture in every page. It was like a diary with visuals. She saw pictures she recognized. Others she never knew had been taken. She looked up at him after the first mysterious picture and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I paid Bud to take that for me" he said with a shrug and another disarming smile.  
  
"You ...did?" she asked amazed at the man before her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, well, don't look so surprised. There are lots more where that one came from, Just keep on looking"  
  
She just nodded and resumed her task. A second unrecognizable picture greeted her eyes as she turned the page. In the picture, she was sitting in her office, staring out through the window. The sunrays were gracefully touching her skin and she wore a contented smile on her face. The picture had been taken from outside the office, she could tell. She looked at him once again.  
  
"Uh, I took that one. You just looked so beautiful, and relaxed, and I couldn't help myself. So I ran to my office and got the camera from the drawer. I rarely see you like that anymore" he smiled sadly.  
  
"I know. I remember that day. We had just won the Smith case. Life was sure less complicated back then, wasn't it?"  
  
"We make simple things complicated, Sarah" he said softly looking at her.  
  
His eyes pierced her soul as she heard her own words from her engagement party spoken back to her. "We sure do, Harm," she answered matching his tone and meeting his gaze straight on.  
  
"I love you, Sarah" It was a simple statement. No fancy restaurant, no candlelight, no soft background music, no dress whites, and no fancy sexy dress. All they needed was each other's hearts. And they certainly had that.  
  
"I love you too, Harm" she managed to answer before his lips descended on hers and graced her with the most tender of kisses. All the feelings between them flowed freely. Love and tenderness came first, and when their brains stopped working, the magnitude of six years of hidden passion and desire broke loose.   
  
Nothing had ever felt so right in his world. The sensations the soft skin of her hands was provoking on him made his mind race a thousand miles a minute. Oh, the things he'd dreamed of doing to this woman, and finally their time had come.   
  
"We have the rest of our lives, baby" he said to her tenderly as his hands left their idle position on her back.  
  
"Yes we do, Harm. Yes we do" she replied in a whisper.   
  
His hands moved slowly to rest on her breasts, and immediately began their delightful assault. Even through the fabric of her blouse she felt amazing. 'God help me when we finally...." His train of thought was interrupted abruptly as her hands reached lower and started massaging the well-toned muscles of his midsection.   
  
A small gasp escaped her mouth and he smiled. Not a cocky flyboy grin, but an amazingly shy smile. "Harm..." she breathed as the feelings hidden behind his smile surfaced and hit her full force. After looking at him for a few seconds, she snapped out of her daydream and realized he was actually there, with her, for her.   
  
Gently, she took both his hands in hers and guided them slowly towards the buttons on her blouse. Harm understood the unspoken message, and at the nod of her head he began his sensual workings on her body. One by one he divested her of the garments that had stood between them for so many years.   
  
She looked up at him shyly and smiled. "God, Sarah. Please tell me you know how beautiful you are," he whispered as his eyes were still transfixed on the vision before him. She simply shrugged.   
  
"Nobody ever took the time to really look at me before. I wouldn't know" she replied with a tinge of sadness in her voice.   
  
Harm saw the tears well up in her gorgeous brown orbs and allowed himself to feel hatred for a second. Yes, hatred towards the men that had the privilege of having Sarah Mackenzie right in front of them and had done nothing but damage her self esteem. She noticed the tightening of his jaw and the lost look in his eyes, and years of knowing her partner kicked in.   
  
"Harm. It's okay. It's not your fault," she said softly. He focused on her once again and wrapped his arms tightly around her once her words registered on him.   
  
"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to tell you how beautiful you are. I'm sorry I was such a jerk I couldn't see what I had right in front of me all this time."  
  
She knew he would blame himself for her past if she didn't stop him. "Harm?"  
  
"Yes, baby?" he replied and kissed the top of her head that was tucked safely under his chin.   
  
"Harm, do you love me?"  
  
He looked down at her in surprise. "Of course I love you. Didn't I just...." She stopped him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Then you have nothing to apologize for. Now, would you please make love to me?"  
  
Those words made him snap back to reality and he remembered where all this had started. 'God, she's naked in my arms and all I can do is babble. What's wrong with me?' Without any warning, he lifted her in his arms and strode towards the bedroom.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Harm...." she whispered long minutes later, after they had calmed down considerably.   
  
"Hmm, baby?" he answered and kissed her forehead lovingly.   
  
"Harm, I need you to promise me something"  
  
"What do you want me to promise, sweetheart? That this is forever? That I will never again give myself like this to anyone else but you? That I'll love you from today until eternity? Does that about covers it?" he asked softly and smiled at the look of wonder on her pretty face.  
  
"Harm...um.how did you know?"  
  
"I felt it too, Sarah"  
  
"Wow" was all she could say.  
  
"Sleep now, angel. I'll be here with you forever, Sarah"  
  
"I love you, Harm" she whispered, as they both drifted off to a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.  
  
  
MOTHER'S DAY  
0600 EST  
  
"Good morning, beautiful" Harm said as he watched her stir and open her eyes.  
  
"Hmm, good morning, Sailor"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harm asked her as images of their first night together flashed before him, again. He felt his body reacting to her once again, but decided it was time for them to talk. Really *talk*.  
  
"Better than ever, Harm. I guess Stickboy doesn't really fit you anymore" she smiled and looked at him seductively as she moved her hand slowly over his midsection, admiring the amazing body that was hers at last. She let her hand wander until finally letting it rest on his manhood.  
  
Harm groaned low on his throat and shifted a little, while Mac only smiled and retrieved her hand running it slowly up his abdominal muscles, satisfied to know she finally had that type of power over him.  
  
"Ma-ac" he said almost whining. "I'm trying to start a conversation here with you. Would you please behave while I tell you what I want to say?" he said, begging her at this point to spare him the seductive tactics.  
  
"You? Talk? Wouldn't miss it for the world!!" she said sarcastically, but with a smile on her face.  
  
She sobered up at the serious look he gave her. "Harm? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sarah, I'm scared," he whispered.  
  
"Of?"  
  
"I'm scared of what you might think about last night," he said in a low voice, diverting his eyes from her.  
  
A wave of fear ran through her as she contemplated what his words might mean. "What do you mean Harm?" she said with a very shaky voice.  
  
"Well, I don't want you to think that I said the things I said last night because I was caught up in the moment. I need you to know that I'm serious about this, but at the same time, I don't want to scare you away. I tried to talk to you about this yesterday during lunch and you didn't seem too comfortable hearing what I had to say"  
  
"Harm? I don't understand...."  
  
He propped himself up in one elbow and traced her face with his left hand. "Sarah, I'm tired of the 'let's see what happens' type of relationships. We've had one of those the past six years, whether we admit it or not. I want you to be sure about "us" for once. I want you and only you. You're the only woman I'll ever love no matter what happens."  
  
"Oh, Harm, I love you, and I'm also tired of the uncertainty and the fear of not having you for myself"  
  
"Sarah, I don't think you understand me yet. I want you as in I want you to be my wife. I want a family with you. I'm tired of saying "someday". I want it soon. I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd have me. It's all or nothing Sarah. If I can't have you, then my life is over"  
  
"Harm...I don't...wow....don't get me wrong. I feel the same way about you. I just never thought you could ever feel the same about me, I mean..."  
  
"Mac, this is exactly why I hadn't been able to let go before. I knew once we were together like this I wouldn't be able to let you go again. I wanted to make sure I was in a position to be what you need me to be when this finally happened. I'm ready, Sarah. You know better than anybody that I'm not perfect, but I'll do my best because I love you. I promise you that"  
  
Mac couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him and cried for a long time. Happy tears. Harm just held her and whispered loving words to her.  
  
After some time, she calmed down and he wiped away the tears left in her lovely face. "What do you say we go give mom her mother's day present?" he asked her, remembering her mother's wish. 'Each other would be nice' she had told him. Well they had certainly found each other, and it was time to share it with the world.   
  
  
  
Thanks for your interest in the story...:) LeE 


	5. Chapter 5 Conclusion

TALKING TO MOM   
  
Author: LeE  
  
Classification: Romance/ a little humor  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
ROBERTS RESIDENCE  
1400 EST  
  
"Okay, Harriet. Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am"  
  
"Oh, for God's sakes, Harriet. Call me Trish"  
  
"Uh, sorry ma'am...uh...Trish" she stammered and Trish laughed. Harm had warned her about this.   
  
Trish and Harriet had spent the whole day making preparations for the picnic that afternoon. Trish gave Harm some lame excuse about some art meeting she had to attend all morning and agreed to meet him and Mac at Harriet's at 1500..uh...3:00 pm.   
  
"So, Trish. Do you think our plan will work? I mean, God knows we've tried before to get them to talk. It's just that they're so..." Harriet was raising her voice in exasperation as she spoke and Trish cut her off.  
  
"I know, I know, Harriet. Believe me. I know my son. He has to be the most stubborn of all the three Rabb men I've known in my lifetime" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, Trish, what if they talked last night at dinner and ended up fighting? Every time they've tried to talk they end up worse than before. Believe me, you haven't been here to hear them fight, nor have you been here to witness the chaos in the office when one of them is without the other. They're impossible to be around when they're at odds with each other. But they just can't seem to get it together. I'm afraid we'll make things even worse if they indeed talked and fought last night"  
  
"Harriet, I'm telling you. Knowing those two, I'm sure the subject didn't even come up. They're stubborn, but they're also cowards. Both of them."  
  
"But the Colonel did tell you she loved him, didn't she?"  
  
Trish looked up with a dreamy smile. "Oh, yeah!" she said. "She sure did"  
  
"Well, that's a start. She's never admitted it to anyone I don't believe"  
  
"Admitted what?"   
  
The masculine voice coming from the doorway startled them both. They turned around to find Commander Sturgis Turner grinning at them.  
  
"Uh, well, Sir, we were just..."  
  
"Now, now, Harriet. Did I just hear you call two of your senior officers stubborn and...wait..did you just say they're cowards??" he said trying to hide the smile on his face at the young Lieutenant's discomfort.  
  
Harriet looked at Trish horrified. "Uh, Sir, I didn't say...."  
  
"Oh, Jesus Christ, Harriet. This is Sturgis we're talking about. I don't care what uniform he wears, he's still a kid"  
  
Sturgis smiled wider and walked over to envelop Trish in a warm hug. "How are you Trish? Haven't seen you in a long time. Harm tells me you're in town for some business" he said and winked at her. Trish just smiled wickedly.   
  
"Oh, yeah. There's someone who wants a grandkid to spoil soon, and you better believe its me!!" she exclaimed and Sturgis laughed along with her.  
  
Harriet was still quiet, simply looking at them. Sturgis looked to his side and noticed the amusement on her face.  
  
"Harriet" he started "Trish is like a second mother to me. I went to the Academy with Harm. Trish was so tolerant of all of us when we went up to visit her" he said and smiled, as tons of stories ran through his head.  
  
"Oh, I see. That's right. I had forgotten you and Harm were old friends"  
  
"Old friends?"  
  
"Well, I mean, not old in age, just old like in..."  
  
"Harriet, relax. Besides, we are actually old. I know. That's why I think Harm won't mind if I join in your little plan. I do have valuable information you know?"  
  
"Really? And what would that be Sturgis?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, it so happens that Mac confessed to me a while ago that she is in love with Harm" he said and smiled proudly, sure that his piece of evidence would convince them of his worthiness to join in the fun of teasing one Harmon Rabb, Jr.  
  
Trish and Harriet looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. "Oh, Sturgis. You think we don't know that?"  
  
"What? How did you..."  
  
"Well, it's not like we needed to hear it. We just know these things. We're women remember?"  
  
Sturgis groaned. "Well, if you don't need my services then.."  
  
"No, hold up. I think we have just the just the job for you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen.."  
  
For the next fifteen minutes they explained their plan to Sturgis. He seemed to be happy to do his part and after a little more planning everything was ready to go.   
  
Thirty minutes later all the guests had arrived. Except Harm and Mac, who had been told a time later than everyone else. Little AJ was so excited about this he was jumping up and down everywhere in the house. He didn't know exactly what the results of the plan would be, hell, he didn't even know what a "plan" was, but he sure knew what he had to do.   
  
The bell rang and everyone headed for the front door.   
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yes, honey?" She smiled at his term of endearment.  
  
"Harm, how come everyone seems to be here already?" They both looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was going on. "Mom" the both said in unison and started laughing.  
  
Inside, the expectation and anxiety kept building up. Harm rang the bell again.   
  
The door opened seconds later to reveal a house full of their co-workers and friends. Trish opened the door and laughed at the look her son gave her. "Now, Harm. I told you I had some things in store for you. Come on inside" she said and motioned for them to walk inside.   
  
As soon as they did they heard a noise coming from the stairs. Down came little AJ, held high in the air by Sturgis. Little AJ was holding something, but Harm and Mac couldn't tell what it was.   
  
Trish looked at the scene and smiled to herself, knowing exactly what would happen. 'Oh, and this is only the beginning' she thought to herself.   
  
"Sturgis, be careful with him. You know..." Mac started talking but stopped as she realized they were headed straight towards them. She could clearly make out the object little AJ was holding in his hands. 'I don't believe this'. She looked over at Harm who simply smiled and nodded.  
  
"Here we go buddy" Sturgis said as he reached the Harm and Mac and went about his task. "Damn, Harm, why'd you have to be so tall?" Sturgis murmured, earning a laugh from Mac and more laughter from their audience, including one amused Admiral.   
  
"Unca Harm, Aunti Mac!! Mommy said it's Christmas again!!" Little AJ called out as Sturgis lifted him higher up in the air. AJ held the mistletoe he was holding above Harm's head and squealed in delight as Mac reached out and pinched his cheek.   
  
Everyone's eyes were on Harm and Mac. They simply looked at each other and smiled tenderly at each other before Harm took Mac in his arms and kissed her passionately as the applause and the cheers erupted in the living room.   
  
Harm had every intention of showing everyone that this was not just a simple kiss. He lowered his arms to the small of Mac's back and lifted her off the floor. Her hands were firmly buried in his silky hair as they both lost themselves in the kiss.   
  
Harriet was in the process of picking up her jaw from the floor, as Trish simply looked on and smiled broadly. 'So he finally listened to me. That's my son' she thought.   
  
After what seemed like forever, they broke off the kiss reluctantly and Mac kissed Harm softly on the tip of his nose, before he lowered her back to the floor. He kept a firm hand around her waist as they both exclaimed in unison "Happy Mother's Day, mom!"  
  
Trish laughed delightedly and walked forward to hug her son. Harm reached out and pulled Mac to them and hugged both her and his mother with his strong arms. After a few moments the laughter died out. Trish looked up at her son and smiled.   
  
"Thank you, Harm. Thank you for the best Mother's Day ever. Seeing her son happy is the most perfect gift a mother could receive"  
  
"Oh, mom, I don't know what I'd do without you"  
  
"Well, I think one Lt. Colonel would take good care of you. What do you think Mac?" Trish asked turning towards Mac.   
  
"Oh, I think that Lt. Colonel would be more than happy to take care of a Sailor"  
  
"All right, could you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Harm said as he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation at his two favorite women in the world.   
  
Laughter filled the Roberts home once again, as Harriet took on the task of taking pictures of everyone present. Harm noticed Harriet and the camera and looked over at Mac wiggling his eyebrows. "So, flyboy. How much are you willing to pay Harriet to get these pictures?"  
  
He smiled. "Oh, I don't know if.." He was interrupted by a tug on his pants. They both looked down to see little AJ grinning at them.  
  
"Unca Harm, when do I get my presents? Mommy said it was Christmas again remember?"  
  
"Uh, Harriet?!!!" Harm called and hurried over towards the kitchen with Mac in tow. Little AJ ran after them and soon everyone present caught on as another round of laughter invaded the normally quiet home.   
  
"Uh, Harriet. I really think you should have that 'It's better to give than to receive' talk with your son" Harm said as he laughed softly and hugged Mac to him.   
  
"Yeah, wait 'til you have your own" she murmured as she walked by them and towards her son.  
  
Harm smiled and kissed Mac's cheek, letting his lips linger around the general area of her ears. "So, what do you think? Should we start on mom's mothers day present for next year?" he said suggestively, his warm breath invading her senses.  
  
"I'd say you better plan on getting started, Sailor. Because I don't want just one. I want the house full of kids and the white picket fence" she said and stood up on her tiptoes to plant a feather kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hmm....so does this mean you'll be the submissive housewife that goes along with the big house and the tons of kids?" he teased  
  
"You better watch it, flyboy. I believe I'll leave the submissive role to you. I am a Marine after all!" she said and laughed at his fake look of surprise. He sobered up after a moment and leaned in to whisper in her ear once again.   
  
"I'd bet we'll make an awesome team, sweetheart"  
  
"I think we will, Harm"  
  
"Well, I say there's no better time than the present!" he said as he hooked an arm under her knees and lifted her in his arms carrying her towards the front door.   
  
"Harm! We can't just leave!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? You just watch!"   
  
She laughed heartily at his antics and once they were in the car she turned to him and took his face in her hands. "I love you, Harm"  
  
"I love you too, Sarah" The kiss and the engine started simultaneously, and minutes later they drove off together, towards their new life, together.   
  
Harriet came out from the kitchen just in time to see Mac headed towards the door lifted up in Harm's arms. Sturgis came out behind her.  
  
"Hey, Harriet, I think our plan will have to..." he stopped as he took in the faraway look on Harriet's face.   
  
"Oh, Commander. Isn't it perfect?" she asked as Sturgis looked at Harm settling Mac in the front seat of his SUV.  
  
"Oh, darn. What about the rest of the plan? I would've given anything to see the look on Harm's face when..." Sturgis stopped once again at the knowing look from Harriet.   
  
"Commander, I'd say that all they needed was a good ole' talk with Mom" Harriet said and smiled. Sturgis nodded in agreement and smiled as they both turned and saw Trish standing by the window, enjoying the display of affection between the Commander and the Colonel.   
  
Trish looked on as her son and the love of his life drove off. "Our son has finally found his way, Sailor. Watch over him, and thank you for making me a mom" she whispered, looking towards the sky where Harmon Rabb Sr. watched her. The voice that had filled her dreams for years now echoed in her ears. 'We sure make an awesome team, sweetheart. Happy Mother's Day, Trish, I love you'. And Patricia Rabb-Burnett simply smiled. "It sure is a blessing to be a mom."   
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
